


it is my place

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, around 9x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: Sylvie’s having a rough week, and once Matt figures out why, he knows she really needs a friend.Based on the prompt “I love you” “you shouldn’t”
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	it is my place

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with after watching 9x05, and props to Joe and David. That episode was amazing!

Matt knew good and well that this week in particular would be tough for Sylvie. March had been rolling through quicker than he had realized. Kidd had taken the Lieutenants test a few days ago, and her and Severide were on better terms now.

It had taken a while for Severide to come clean, and Matt knew his friend never had the best instincts even if they were in good intentions. But Kidd had understood, and graciously forgave him. But as for Matt, his relationship with Sylvie was nothing. She had been dating Grainger for a few weeks now, and she looked genuinely happy. Even hearing her laugh from across Molly’s as she talked to him, made Matt smile. 

Matt had gone on a few dates with Sydney. She was a great girl, she was funny and smart, but he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to be serious with someone when his heart still belonged to someone else.

Much to Sylvie’s dismay, that person wasn’t Gabby. He cared about Gabby… but he didn’t love her like that anymore. His heart was ruled by Sylvie Brett. Her emotions and facial expressions set his moods for the whole day. 

This morning Herrmann had accidentally let it slip that Chloe is pregnant. Everyone in the house was overjoyed for Cruz. Boden was thrilled, and so was Mackey. But Brett, she seemed shaken. Like something or someone had really shook her up.

She had said something to Joe, and then quickly took off towards the apparatus floor. Matt didn’t like to admit that he was watching her, but he definitely was. 

Matt knew following her was not ‘giving her space’, but after the look on her face it seemed important to. But as soon as he had seen her from behind the truck, he knew what was on her mind.

She had small pictures in her hand, and he knew what they were. They were pictures of Amelia, of Julie, and of herself and Julie. He looked down at the date on his phone and knew. It was March 25th, a year since Julie died.

He knew when Cruz had explained that Chloe was pregnant it had brought back the pain of losing Julie for Sylvie. He knew how scared she had been when Julie was having Braxton-Hicks, and he saw her face when the doctor told her she died. It didn’t take a detective to realize what was going on.

Behind him, he heard Kidd coming. He knew she was probably coming to organize her compartments in the truck. So he went to turn around and leave, but Kidd caught him.

“Casey,” Kidd says as she pulls him around closer towards the front of the truck.  
“What the hell Kidd?” The Captain hissed.  
“I saw you watching her,” Kidd accused.  
“Watching who?” Casey replied.  
“Brett,” Kidd said. “And she really doesn’t need you right now. She has enough going on as it is.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Casey retorts.  
“Casey, my point is,” Kidd starts, “it’s not your place anymore.”

Matt sighed. He knew it was true. She was dating another guy, and she has plenty of friends. But he wasn’t content being just her Captain, when he knew there was a lot more. 

———

Molly’s patio was lit like normal evenings. The familiar smell of tap beer and friendly conversations gave the bar it's aroma. 

Sylvie had settled down with a rather large glass of rosè at a table with Stella. Obviously she had been happy when Stella and Severide had made up, but part of her missed the company.

She had lived alone for only a little while at a time. There was her first hell hole in Pilsen, then she lived with Dawson in wicker park, then when Gabby moved out she lived alone for about a year before moving in with Cruz and Otis. Those days were some of the best, they would binge random movies after shifts and order takeout. They were her real brothers. Then when Otis died Foster took his place after a while. And in the blink of an eye Sylvie was selling their place. Cruz had moved in with Chloe after the wedding, and Foster needed a place closer to Med School. So it kinda felt like watching all those memories being flushed down a drain.

This week has been a tough one. Last week marked 1 year since the pandemic really took off, but this week was her sister’s first birthday, but also a year since Julie's death.

She had told Greg about Julie, Scott, and Amelia a few weeks ago, and he was nice about it. He sympathized with her, and offered his support in case she needed anything. But all she really wanted was to not feel this pain anymore.

Sylvie had barely known Julie, yet it felt like she had known her for her whole life. She couldn’t fathom how bad it hurt to lose her. Part of her wished they had never met because she wouldn’t have to be dealing with this. But then she wouldn’t get to be a part of Amelia's life.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna head out, I got an early thing tomorrow morning,” Brett said to Stella as she grabbed her jacket and left her wine sitting half drunk on the table.  
“I can walk you out?” Her friend offered, but Sylvie really needed to be alone right now.  
“No no it’s okay. Have a good night,” Sylvie said as she walked out quickly, but stopped as she had almost bumped into someone, but he had grabbed her shoulders stopping her from falling.  
“Sylvie?” Matt asked as he looked at her, “you ok?”  
“Yeah Matt I’m fine, sorry for almost running you over,” she explained as she hurried along.  
Matt caught back up to her quickly. “Can we talk?”  
“I don’t see what there is to talk about?” Sylvie explains.  
“I just wanna check in on you, you're still one of my closest friends,” Matt replied. “Just come sit with me in my car, we can talk about whatever friends talk about.”  
“Fine,” Sylvie says as she hops into the passenger seat of his car.  
“I can see that you aren’t okay,” Matt states.  
“So that’s what you wanted to talk about,” Sylvie scoffed.  
“I know this week is really hard for you,” Matt replied.  
“No Matt… it’s not hard, it’s impossible. I’m supposed to sit around and pretend like everything is fine. When my sister is spending her first birthday alone, and her dad is still grieving the loss of our mom.” Sylvie downloaded, “so yeah I’m not okay.”  
“It’s okay to feel that way,” Matt offers kindly.  
“It’s really not,” Sylvie says as her voice starts to break and tears well up in her eyes.  
“I’m supposed to be the one who supports Chloe during all this because I was the one who convinced her to give Joe another chance. And now I’m supposed to go around with this fake smile because ever since the elevator, all I can think about is that Joe shouldn’t have to go through this,” Sylvie explains as Matt looks at her with deep sympathy in his eyes.  
“Through what?” Matt inquires.  
“He already lost his best friend, he can’t lose his wife too,” Sylvie says as a tear rolls down her cheek.  
Matt reaches out and cups Sylvie’s cheek rubbing the tear from her face. “I know all of this hits home for you, but that’s not going to happen to them. I promise.”  
“You can’t be so sure,” Sylvie replies.  
“Sylvie, you have a huge heart. You have wild emotions that see the best in every situation. No one I know can do that but you. And don’t think for one second that it’s not normal for you to have doubts in people or in this world,” Matt explains as he runs his fingers through the paramedic’s hair.  
“Why are you doing this for me?” Sylvie says, “I’m a mess. And you don’t need to be dragged into my problems.”  
“I love you,” Matt says.  
“You shouldn’t,” Sylvie defends softly.  
“Why’s that?” Matt asks.  
“Because I have nothing to offer anyone. I come with so much baggage, my life’s a disaster.” Sylvie says.  
“Well then our lives can be a disaster together.” Matt states as he leans into her over the console and presses a kiss against her temple. “You are worth more than you know, Sylvie Brett.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do really wonder how Brett will react to Cruz’s news. If this were last season I could see her being super happy and wanting to throw as baby shower and stuff. But I can’t help but feel that she’ll probably have a tougher time after her own mom died during child birth, but that’s just a theory. Anyway, Cruz is gonna make a great dad, and if it’s a boy there is no doubt that some part of his name will be Brian. Thanks for reading!


End file.
